


Garden of Eden

by Archer_Willows



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kissing, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: Faith Seed x Male Reader. Far Cry 5 fanfiction one-shot, an alternate ending to her death scene, continued on from there. Enjoy!
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Male Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Kudos: 9





	Garden of Eden

"You still don't understand," Faith cried, "You don't know what it is you're doing, do you?

"Joseph believes he's our savior," she said softly, "But _you'll_ be the one who decides what happens. You were the start. You'll be the end."

She reached out clumsily. You hesitated, but you grasped her outstretched hand and pulled her closer to you, where you could feel her breath. You held her arms to her sides firmly but carefully, looking into her deep eyes. Her mouth broke into a pained smile, her wounds still causing her anguish.

"I'm sorry, Faith," you breathed, "You don't deserve this."

She shook her head. "No. I did. I've done— horrible things— all to protect _myself_. I was selfish beyond belief, I was willing to hurt people, to kill them... to save my own life. My blood is as tainted as the others. Just because I didn't _want_ to hurt anyone doesn't mean I didn't. I've wrecked lives, destroyed families. I deserve to die. This is only justice."

"No, listen to me, Faith," You spoke firmly, "You do _not_ deserve to die. Yes, you've done terrible things to people, but you don't deserve death. You're not fully innocent, but you're still a victim, and at heart a good person. You _are_ a good person, Faith. You can have a clean slate, a fresh start. Just come with me."

She smiled and pressed her lips to yours, grabbing your chest with her arms. Surprised, you were kissing her back, releasing her arms and grasping the back of her waist with one hand and in between her shoulder blades with the other. Her dress was as silky and smooth as her skin, and just as warm. You pulled her closer so that her dress rubbed against you, her warm body squeezed together with yours, warming you to the core. The soothing touch of her lips caused a huge feeling of ecstasy in you. You wished the moment could last forever, but eventually Faith pulled away, a light burning in her eyes that had never been there before. Then she grimaced in pain and leaned backwards. You held on to her as she fell, bringing you to your knees, supporting her body as she now lay with her back to the ground, only held up by your hands. She coughed and gasped, her breathing labored as a dark stain spread throughout her dress. Her breathing was intense and labored as she looked at you with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for... everything... for Virgil, for the Marshal... all the people I killed or hurt... this— this is my punishment. I finally got what was coming to me... all along..."

"No, no, stay with me, Faith," you pleaded.

She reached up and caressed your cheek. "It's alright, Y/N... this is only justice... fate... what I deserved all along..."

Tears splashed down from your face. "Don't leave," you cried.

"There is nowhere you could go where I won't be with you," she replied.

Your sobs echoed with her coughs as her breathing slowed. "It's okay," she breathed, and her eyes became glossy orbs, reflecting the light they could not see.

"I love you, Faith," you sobbed, closing your eyes, wishing it was all just a nightmare. Your head fell on top of her chest, cold and unmoving. Dry sobs coursed through, embodying the pure anguish you felt.

You looked up and saw the point of a suppressed rifle barrel pointed straight where Faith had been standing moments before. That was why she'd suddenly passed. Your vision was tinged with red as you raised your gun to the figure. The scope showed that it was a lone man, and by the tattoo on his forehead, he was a member of Eden's Gate, who'd tried to kill you but shot Faith instead. Blood rushing to your head, you pulled the trigger five times, peppering him with bullet holes throughout his chest. You dropped the rifle and sobbed, Faith's lifeless body lying in your arms.

You used your shovel to dig a deep hole by the river. Carefully, you laid Faith down in the soil, and covered the hole with the dirt, leaving a human-sized mound in the riverbank. You searched the river and found a large, flat gray stone, for which you used as a grave marker. For some reason, you carried a chisel around with you. Carefully, you carved the stone to read:

**Here Lies Faith Seed,  
** **The Reformed**

Observing your handiwork, you cried softly, grieving for Faith. Seeing her grave made it so real, that she was, truly, dead.

Teeth gritted in anger, and you pulled out your mobile radio. "Joseph Seed," you growled, "I hope you understand what you've done. This is a message of what your so-called "loyal followers" have done. Faith Seed— is dead. Murdered— by one of your own men. I wasn't going to kill her... just like I didn't want to kill John. John gave me no choice— Faith did. I offered them both a chance at repentance— to redeem themselves. John chose to die instead of it, but Faith— Faith repented all she did. She came back to the light— right before a Peggie sniper shot her in the back, and she died in my arms. This is what you have done, Seed. I hope you're happy that Faith is dead."

This was the message you broadcast to the county from her graveside. "I'm sorry Faith," you sobbed and broke down, crying on the mound where Faith Seed now rested. You got up shakily and grabbed some of the Bliss flowers, and then walked over to Faith's grave. You planted the flowers by her headstone and sat down, breathing shakily, trying to overcome the day's events.

The first few days were the worst. You kept a low profile, still shaken and weakened. You stayed in Fall's End for the time being, and while Mary May and Pastor Jerome wanted to talk with you, they could tell that you needed to be left alone— to overcome your grief. You still didn't know why it broke you so badly. Right before she died you yourself had been trying to kill her. You'd killed so many Peggies— why was she so different? Plus, she was even worse than most of them were. She killed Virgil and the Marshal— and you grieved for Faith more than them. It wasn't right, it wasn't humane, it wasn't correct. But it was reality. Almost every day you drove to the old riverbank, visiting her grave and depositing various flowers, and you would simply sit there, staring at her grave, for hours. You thought visiting the place where she died would be worse, but running from the truth only made it worse. You had always been so angry, pretending it didn't happen, feeling murderous at times, wishing that God would take your life and give back Faith's in return. Almost a week ago, you'd been trying to kill Faith. Minutes later, you were comforting her. She had kissed you, and all your worries disappeared. But then she fell, dying in your arms, declaring she'd always be with you. You could never run from that scene. It happened every time you closed your eyes.

You were lost in thought. You didn't notice the footsteps, until the man kneeled down next to you. It was Pastor Jerome.

"Hey, Y/N. I think it's been long enough. You've been miserable for a week, you wouldn't stop to talk to any of us. Every day you'd take your car in the same direction. We wondered where you'd gone."

He noticed the grave and looked at you. "What happened, Deputy? One minute you're trying to kill Faith. Now, you're grieving for her more than I've ever seen you before."

You shook your head. "I... don't know."

He took a deep breath. "Perhaps we don't realize how much we love the ones who oppress us until they're gone," he reasoned, "it seems that Faith meant the world to you. You just didn't realize it until it was far too late."

You stared at him, and he continued, "I'm sorry about Faith, Deputy. But pity isn't going to get us anywhere. What matters is moving on."

You nodded and followed him back to Fall's End, your mind still swimming with grief.

You sat alone in the church, when a figure dressed in white appeared at the door. Looking closer, it was a young woman, with pale skin and light brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders in a glossy wave. Her eyes were as green as freshly cut grass, and she wore an elegant white dress. It was Faith.

You stood up quickly and stared at her. "Faith?" You asked.

She smiled. "Hello, Deputy."

You shook your head. "No, it's not you. I _saw_ you die. I mourned for you, I cried for you. How could you be here?"

She looked sadly at you. "And I did. I died in your arms. But I told you, there is nowhere you could go where I won't be with you."

You stamped your foot in frustration. "But what does that even _mean?"_ You demanded. "Are you just a hallucination? An illusion?"

She shook her head. "I am very real, Deputy. I can't explain what happened, but shortly after you buried me, I awoke inside the earth. I had no air, nothing. I didn't have time to figure out how I was alive. I dug myself out frantically. Thankfully, you dug the hole shallow enough that I could get some air before I died. Again. I filled the hole back in and ran— ran as far away as I could. I saw you visiting my grave almost everyday. And today, I followed you back here, to Fall's End."

Tears were flowing from your eyes like miniature rivers. "It really is you?" You asked.

She nodded, smiling. "It's me," she said.

You didn't hesitate before running across the aisle. Quick as light, you flung yourself into her arms. She stumbled backwards, surprised, but after a second she wrapped her arms around you and secluded herself in your embrace. You buried your head in her shoulder, crying tears of happiness while laughing faintly. How good it felt to be sheltered by her warm body again!

You gripped Faith's back firmly as if she might blow away. You were determined never to lose her again.

**Eight Months Later**

You stood at the front of the seating area, wearing a crisp suit. The temperature was perfect, and the skies were as blue as possible. It was like the world put all the troubles on pause for this moment. Worries still clouded your mind, irrational fears pouring through your mind. Then the piano started playing, and a figure in white started to walk down the carpeted aisle. As you gazed upon her, all your worries melted away. Faith was walking towards you, dressed in a long and elegant white dress, similar to the one she had always worn before. Her veil hid her face, but you could still feel the gentle gaze of her eyes. She came to stand beside you. The priest droned on and on about love and joining, but you could only pay attention to Faith, her newly unveiled face so close to you, clothed in a bridal dress.

"Do you, (f/n) (l/n), take Rachel Jessop as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," you said, smiling at her.

"And do you, Rachel Jessop, take (f/n) (l/n) to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she responded and beamed at you.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," the priest finished, "You may kiss the bride."

You grabbed Faith around the chest and leaned over, pressing your lips to hers passionately. She embraced you and kissed you back as the crowd clapped wildly over your entwined figures.

That night the two of you arrived at your house, giggling and laughing, smiling at each other and kissing. The wedding ring on your finger burned as warmly as Faith's lips. While her real name was Rachel, she went by Faith as a means of embracing her past. She was ashamed of what she had done, but it was still a part of her she could not escape. She chose to embrace her past, instead of running away from it. Her name was now legally Faith (L/N), a souvenir of your marriage.

You never did find out how Faith survived. You never bothered to search. Hope County was a dark reminder for both of you, but of course you visited Mary May, Pastor Jerome, and the others from time to time. With Eden's Gate gone, Jope County was in peace again. You and Faith were always welcome in Fall's End. It took them a while to warm up to Faith, after all she had done, but they forgave her in the end. And, two years after you got married, Faith found herself pregnant, with a baby girl. And when little Rachel was born, just when you thought you couldn't get any happier, you did. She was the pride and joy of your life, and Faith would always be with you, as your loving wife, and friend. And, as you promised yourself, you never lost Faith again.


End file.
